


What now?

by Chalky_Kai



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalky_Kai/pseuds/Chalky_Kai
Summary: Spoilers for episode 18Luz gets home and deals with the grief and guilt of losing Eda.
Kudos: 48





	What now?

Eda was gone, the world seemed to stop. Luz, King and Hooty sat there for what felt like eternity, tears rolling down both Luz and Kings faces. No one has said anything, the sun was setting and bugs started to fly in through the open door and for once no one cared, Hooty didn’t try to eat them and King didn’t try to attack them. 

Eventually they had it get up, Luz trudged over to the kitchen and grabbed the first snack she saw. King disappeared to his room and Hooty was quiet. Luz was feeling guilty, It was all her fault, Edas magic was fading and like the idiot she was she went and made Eda use the rest of it.

If she had been stronger, or if she had gotten the hat more quickly maybe Eda would be here with her still. Who was she kidding she was no real witch, she was just a weak human. She stared angrily at her hands, useless. 

Normally she’d have a plan or at least have hope but she just felt so hopeless. There’s no way she could stand up to the Emperors Coven, she would just lose more of her family. Normally the house was so loud and busy, it was like the soul of the home had been ripped out. 

The walls felt quieter, Hooty hadn’t said a single thing. There weren't any loud bangs or potions brewing. No games were being played, there were no smells coming from the kitchen, King wasn’t running around like a crazy person. It was just an empty house. Her attention was caught by the table in the corner.

She’d forgotten about the stuff on the table, she walked over to the coffee table. There was a pretty trashed cake and a cape. A cape addressed to her, Eda had made her a cape despite Eda herself needing protection. 

Luz picked it up and hugged it close to her chest, she started ugly crying into it. Why, why did Eda come for her? Now she was gone and it was all her fault. She slung the cape around her shoulder; it fit perfectly.

Luz climbed up the stairs and opened the door into Edas room. Empty elixir bottles were still strewn around the room. The whole room itself was a bit of a mess, by looking through the books and papers it seemed Eda was looking for a different solution to her curse.

Luz left the research alone and got into Edas nest. She wrapped the cape around her shoulders and curled up. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend like everything was still okay. But everything was not okay no matter how much she tried to pretend it was. Eda was not coming home. A loud knock came from downstairs.

She peeked through the window next to the nest. Willow, Gus and Amity were outside looking worried. She didn’t really want to face anyone right now, but they deserved to know she was safe despite the cost. She heard the door open as she descended down the stairs to see them.

“Luz?” Willow called out as she opened the door. “Luz!” Willow spotted her and launched forward and hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re okay, we were so worried.” Gus joined the hug and Amity awkwardly stood next to them on her crutches.

“Hey guys.” Luz said hoarsely, she’d been crying so much, her voice hurt.

“You have to tell us everything!”

“Gus! Are you sure you’re alright Luz?” Amity asks “are you hurt?”

“I’m not hurt but-” she could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, her body started to shake violently, “-they.” A loud sob burst out and she collapsed on the floor crying. “They got her, and it’s all my fault.”

Her three friends shared a look of confusion and disbelief. “Eda? Don’t worry, Eda has gotten away every other time. She’ll be fine.”

“No, she won’t be, because of me she used up all her magic.” Luz wiped tears from her eyes.

“Hey, we will work this out together.” 

“Yeah!” 

“We always do, somehow.” 

They led her over to the couch and got her to sit down. “Alright let's work out a plan, so today when we tried to ‘borrow’ the healing hat we got a basic idea of the layout. Gus do you think you can try to make a map?”

‘I’m sorry, you guys did what!”

“Not important Amity.”

They continued to scheme and think. Whilst they didn’t come up with a plan exactly, Luz certainly felt a bit better. Sure none of the plans they’d come up with could ever work but they had to save Eda, it was the least she owed her. Time passed very quickly, all of her friends insisted on staying here with her tonight and whatever trouble they got into wasn’t as important.

Despite her friends being there it still felt like the house was empty, they dragged mats and pillows into the living room as it was the biggest room. It was a very sullen sleepover. No jokes were made, Luz cried a lot and her friends did their best to support her.

Luz was exhausted. It had been such a long day so she fell asleep very quickly. She however did not sleep well, she slept very restlessly and her nightmares were filled with Eda and her friends being killed or taken away from her. She woke up in a sweat several times in the night and was reminded every time it wasn’t all a dream and that Eda was really gone.

At some point King silently came out of his room and curled up at the end of her mat, he wasn’t sleeping very well either. How would they function without Eda? Maybe things would be better in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m emotionally ruined and am very upset with the cliffhanger. I wrote a small little fic to try to fill the current void. Thanks for reading!


End file.
